K-T.V.
K-T.V. (also known as Kids TV) was a kids' network broadcast in Scandinavia, the Netherlands, Belgium, Greece, Cyprus and South Africa as a programming block on M-NET and later on FilmNet. It was owned by Multichoice. In Greece, it used to air in the morning and afternoon on Alfa TV exclusively for NOVA. Its sister programming block was K-TV World (also known as K-World), which aired mostly in the afternoon, while K-T.V. aired in the morning. History Scandinavia and the Netherlands: It was a programming block on Filmnet (temporary called FilmNet Plus and renamed later as FilmNet 1 in Sweden), from January 1, 1993 to January 11, 1997. It was broadcasting in the mornings and the noon/afternoon. It had a sister programming block called "K-TV mini". Greece: The network was replaced on October 1, 2001, by Fox Kids. However, the site and the club were still active. Cyprus: It was a programming block on Alfa TV, until January 2002, when it was replaced by a Nickelodeon one. The block is not to be confused with Kids TV, the K-T.V. block's spiritual successor, independently managed by the channel itself. Programming Note: It is possible that some of the shows listed below are broadcast only in international versions of the network. *''64 Zoo Lane'' *''A Bunch of Munsch'' *''A Miss Mallard Mystery'' *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''Ace Lightning'' *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''Action Man'' (1995) *''Action Man'' (2000) *''Adventures of Grady Greenspace'' *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Aladdin'' *''Alexei: The Series'' *''All That'' *''Allegra's Window'' *''All-New Dennis the Menace'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''Anatole *Angelina Ballerina'' *''Angel Wings'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Anne of Green Gables'' *''Anthony Ant'' *''Aquila'' *''Argai: The Prophecy'' *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' *''Arthur'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''Babar'' *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' *''Baby Backyardigans'' *''Baby Christina's World'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''Bad Dog'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' *''Barney and Friends'' *''Basket Fever'' *''Bat Baby: The Adventures of Bat Baby and Robin'' *''Bat Baby: The Series'' *''Batman of the Future'' *''Battletoads'' *''Being Ian'' *''Betty's Bunch'' *''Biker Mice from Mars'' *''Bill and Ben'' *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' *''Billy the Cat'' *''Birdz'' *''Blake and Mortimer'' *''Blaster's Universe *Blazing Dragons'' *''Blue’s Clues'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Bobby's World'' *''Bonkers'' *''Bo on the Go!'' *''Braceface'' *''Breaker High'' *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' *''Bugs Bunny and Friends'' *''Bumpety Boo'' *''Bush Beat'' *''C.L.Y.D.E.'' *''Caitlin's Way'' *''Camp Candy'' *''Capertown Cops'' *''Captain N: The Game Master'' *''Captain Zed and the Zee Zone'' *''Caribou Kitchen'' *''Carl Squared'' *''Casper and Friends'' *''Casper Classics'' *''CatDog'' *''Cave Party'' *''Channel Umptee-3'' *''Charlie Chalk'' *''Children of the New Forest'' *''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers'' *''Christopher Crocodile'' *''Chuck Finn'' *''Chucklewood Critters'' *''Chuggington'' *''Clang Invasion'' *''Clarissa Explains It All'' *''Coconuts'' *''Comedy World'' *''Conan the Adventurer'' *''Cops & Robots: The Series'' *''Corduroy Bear'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Count Duckula'' *''Cousin Skeeter'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Crazylegs Crane'' *''Cupido'' *''Cyrano 2022'' *''Dark Knights'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Dragon Express'' *''The Dr. Shrinky & Yucky Man Show'' *''Delilah and Julius'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Diabolik'' *''Digimon'' *''Dinky Di's'' *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' *''Dinosaucers'' *''DinoSquad'' *''Dinozaurs'' *''Dino-Riders'' *''Di-Gata Defenders'' *''Dog City'' *''Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Doug'' *''Dream Street'' *''Drosselmeyer'' *''DuckTales'' *''Dumbo's Circus'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Eekstravaganza'' *''Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension'' *''Elliot Moose'' *''Enchanted Tales'' *''Ethelbert the Tiger'' *''Eugénie Sandler P.I.'' *''Eureeka's Castle'' *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' *''Fanta Babies: The Series'' *''Fantaghirò'' *''Fantastic Adventures of the Ugly Duckling'' *''Fantastic Max'' *''Fantomcat'' *''Fantômette'' *''Fennec'' *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' *''Figure It Out'' *''Flight Squad'' *''Flipper and Lopaka'' *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' *''Football Stories'' *''Foxbusters'' *''Frankenstein's Cat'' *''Franklin'' *''Franny's Feet'' *''Free Willy'' *''Funny Little Bugs'' *''The Funnyman Boogeyman Show'' *''G2G'' *''Gadget Boy & Heather'' *''Galaxy Squad'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''Gargoyles'' *''Gaspard and Lisa'' *''George and Martha'' *''George Shrinks'' *''Global GUTS'' *''Godzilla'' *''Gofrette'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Goosebumps *Gordon the Garden Gnome'' *''Guess with Jess'' *''Gullah Gullah Island'' *''Gypsy Girl'' *''Hammerman'' *''Happy Ness: The Secret of the Loch'' *''Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats'' *''Hello! Sandybell'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Hi-5'' *''Hills End'' *''Hilltop Hospital'' *''Histeria!'' *''Hoot Kloot'' *''Horrid Henry'' *''Hot Shots'' *''House of Backyard'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Inspector Gadget's Field Trip'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' *''James Bond Jr.'' *''Jim Button and Luke the Engine Driver'' *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Johnson and Friends'' *''Journey to the Heart of the World'' *''Journey to the West – Legends of the Monkey King'' *''Just Jordan'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Katie and Orbie'' *''Kenan and Kel'' *''Ketchup: Cats Who Cook'' *''Kingdom Adventure'' *''Kipper'' *''Kong: The Animated Series'' *''The Lab Scientists'' *''Lapitch the Little Shoemaker *Lassie'' *''The Legend of Prince Valiant'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''The Legend of the Volcano Sisters'' *''Liberty's Kids'' *''Life with Louie'' *''Lifeboat Luke'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Bill'' *''Little Grey Rabbit'' *''Little Hippo *Little Monsters'' *''Little Rosey'' *''Loonatics'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Lucky Luke'' *''M.A.S.K.'' *''Mac and Muttley'' *''Madison's Adventures: Growing Up Wild'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *Magilla Gorilla'' *''Maisy'' *''Make Way for Noddy'' *''Max & Ruby'' *''McGee and Me!'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Merlin the Magical Puppy'' *''Milo's Bug Quest'' *''Mimi and Mr. Bobo'' *''Mission to Mars: The Series'' *''Miraculous Mellops'' *''Mona the Vampire'' *''Monster Farm'' *''Moomin'' *''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm'' *''Mousercise'' *''Mr. Bogus'' *''Mrs. Pepper Pot'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Mummies Alive!'' *''Mummy Nanny'' *''My Best Friend Is an Alien'' *''My Brother and Me'' *''My Dating's Stepbrother'' *''My Little Pony 'n Friends'' *''My Little Pony Tales'' *''Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend *Naturally Sadie'' *''Nilus the Sandman'' *''Noah Knows Best'' *''Noah's Island'' *''Noddy in Toyland'' *''Noozles'' *''Ocean Girl'' *''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series'' *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' *''Old Bear Stories'' *''Old MacDonald's Sing-A-Long Farm'' *''Orson and Olivia'' *''Oscar and Friends'' *''Oscar's Orchestra'' *''OWL/TV'' *''P.C. Pinkerton'' *''Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series'' *''Panshel's World'' *''Pat and Stan'' *''Pearlie'' *''Pijamas'' *''Piggeldy and Frederick'' *''Piggsburg Pigs!'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' *''Pocoyo'' *''Poddington Peas'' *''Pole Position'' *''Polterguests'' *''Poochini's Yard'' *''Popeye the Sailor'' *''PoppetsTown'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Postman Pat Special Delivery Service'' *''Potamus Park'' *''Potsworth & Co'' *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' *''Punky Funky'' *''Punky Funky Tazos'' *''Puyo Puyo'' *''Preston Pig'' *''Princess of the Nile'' *''Princess Sissi'' *''ProStars'' *''Pumper Pups'' *''Rainbow Fish *Rambo: The Force of Freedom'' *''Raw Toonage'' *''Redwall'' *''Renaade'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Ric the Raven'' *''Rimba's Island'' *''Ripley's Believe It or Not!'' *''Robinson Sucroe'' *''Rock 'n Cop'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Rocky and the Dodos'' *''RollBots'' *''Romuald the Reindeer'' *''Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends'' *''Ruby Gloom'' *''Rugrats'' *''Rupert'' *''Ryan & Isabella: The Series'' *''Saban’s Gulliver’s Travels'' *''Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist'' *''Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid'' *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' *''Save the Day'' *''Saved by the Bell *Secret Mission Adventures'' *''Scaredy Squirrel'' *''Scooby and Scrappy-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''Sharky & George'' *''Sheriff Kimberly's Wild West'' *''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' *''Sherlock Hound'' *''Shuriken School'' *''Simsala Grimm'' *''Sinbad Sails Alone'' *''Sitting Ducks'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sooper Puppy'' *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' *''Spellbinder'' *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Sport Billy'' *''Spot'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' *''Steel Riders'' *''Stoppit and Tidyup'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Sunkist Kids'' *''Superbook'' *''Swamp Thing'' *''Sweet Valley High'' *''Sylvanian Families'' *''TaleSpin'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Teamwork Illumination'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Teletubbies'' *''The Addams Family'' *''The Adventures of Belle and His Mom'' *''The Adventures of Blinky Bill'' *''The Adventures of Buzzy Bee and Friends'' *''The Adventures of Captain Pugwash'' *''The Adventures of Cuddles and Toothy'' *''The Adventures of Eizan and Ami'' *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' *''The Adventures of Panty and Stocking'' *''The Adventures of Pete and Pete'' *''The Adventures of Roco & Abyss'' *''The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police'' *''The Adventures of Sam'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''The Amanda Show'' *''The Amazing Splashinis'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''The Animal Shelf'' *''The Baskervilles'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' *''The Care Bears'' *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''The Chipmunks Go to the Movies'' *''The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures'' *''The Dreamstone'' *''The Elephant Show'' *''The Fantastic Adventures of the Ugly Duckling'' *''The Feli & Raffina Show'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Flying House'' *''The Forgotten Toys'' *''The Further Adventures of SuperTed'' *''The Get Along Gang'' *''The Hoobs'' *''The Hydronoughts'' *''The Jetsons'' *''The Journey of Allen Strange'' *''The Karate Kid'' *''The Kids from Room 402'' *''The Kids from Room 402'' *''The Lampies'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''The Legend of the Volcano Sisters'' *''The Lionhearts'' *''The Little Flying Bears'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''The Magician's House'' *''The Mask'' *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' *''The Mr. Men Show'' *''The Neverending Story'' *''The New Adventures of He-Man'' *''The New Adventures of Ocean Girl'' *''The New Adventures of Robin Hood'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''The New Pink Panther Show'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The Octonauts'' *''The Pinky and Perky Show'' *''The Prince of Atlantis'' *''The Real Story of...'' *''The Ren and Stimpy Show'' *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' *''The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' *''The Shelly T. Turtle Show'' *''The Silver Brumby'' *''The Smurfs'' *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' *''The Three Friends and Jerry'' *''The Tick'' *''The Toothbrush Family'' *''The Torch'' *''The Trap Door'' *''The Triplets'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''The Wombles'' *''The Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' *''Theodore Tugboat'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends'' *''Thunderbirds'' *''Tic Tac Toons'' *''Tiny Planets'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Toad Patrol'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Tom and Sheenah'' *''Topo Gigio'' *''Tots TV'' *''Toxic Crusaders'' *''Transformers Academy'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' *''Tristan and Isolde'' *''Trulli Tales'' *''Twinkle, the Dream Being'' *''Twipsy'' *''Tyrone's News'' *''Unfabulous'' *''The Universe Stops with You'' *''Vampires, Pirates and Aliens'' *''Van Pires'' *''Video Power'' *''War Planets *Wake, Rattle and Roll'' *''Wallace and Gromit'' *''Watership Down'' *''We All Have Tales'' *''What about Mimi?'' *''What-a-Mess'' *''What's New, Angels?'' *''Where's Wally?'' *''Wide World of Kids'' *''Widget'' *''Wiggly Park'' *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' *''WildC.A.T.s'' *''Wildside'' *''William's Wish Wellingtons'' *''Willy Fog: 20.000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''Wish Kid'' *''Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park'' *''Wonder Why?'' *''Wondrous Myths & Legends'' *''Worms'' *''Wowser'' *''Wunschpunsch'' *''Xcalibur'' *''X-DuckX'' *''X-Men'' *''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Yolanda, the Black Corsair's Daughter'' *''Zak Tales'' *''Zigby'' *''Zoboomafoo'' *''Zombie Hotel'' *''Zoobilee Zoo'' *''Zoo Life with Jack Hanna'' *''Z-Squad'' *''The ZhuZhus'' Playback Playback was a weekly K-T.V. original TV show, presented by Jenna Dover. There, you could vote for your favourite video each week and win prizes. Ti Paizei Ti Paizei (Greek: Τι Παίζει) was an original production for the Greek counterpart of the network, presented by Banta Rapti, George Menediatis and Mary Blaxou. Music Mail Music Mail (Greek: Μουσικό Μήνυμα) was an original production for the Greek counterpart of the network, similar to Playback. It featured video clips, tributes, news and exclusive interviews from singers; it was presented by Banta Rapti. See also *M-Net *Filmnet *SuperSport (South African TV channel) References Category:Dutch television networks Category:Nordic television networks Category:Greek television networks Category:African television networks Category:Children's television networks